Sparrow Blunderbuss
Sparrow Blunderbuss (スパーロー ブランデーバス, Suparou Burandebasu) is a Mage who is apart of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. An experienced soldier, Sparrow specializes in a similar magic to Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail: Requip and Sword Magic. His title, The Ironclad, derives from his ability to summon armor that completely covers him, as well as a large sword and shield. Appearance Sparrow is a young looking man with short blue green hair that hangs over his red eyes. He has sharp features with his chin coming to a point and typically has a rather serious expression on his face. Sparrow mainly presents himself in a formal manner. He wears a uniform that consists of a modified lavender and white trenchcoat with a high collar and two columns of buttons running down his chest. The sleeves have black stripes that run down from the shoulder to his forearms that are covered in white bands. His pants are lavender and tucked into black boots. During more casual times, he still prefers to appear presentable and opts to wear a black suit with matching tie over a light covered button down shirt. Personality Sparrow is described to be a very serious individual who prefers to keep things professional at all times and is fiercely loyal to Lancaster. He does not tolerate disobedience and will punish even those within his own guild if they do so. This makes him particularly intimidating to be around. He comes off as being distant and cold when approached, and does not engage in casual conversation. Though not as cruel as most of the other Dreadnaughts, Sparrow is still a force to be reckoned with and can become quite brutal during battle. He is considered one of the guild's top enforcers and, as such, demands a certain amount of respect from those around him. Sparrow holds a certain rivalry against Guntram Olbrich for being chosen as Lancaster's second-in-command, with the two clashing on more than one occassion to prove who is the stronger. Sparrow also believes in a code of honor, prefering to battle one-on-one and will not use any tricks to gain an unfair advantage. He will also not engage in battle against weaker opponents as he holds no sport in it, but if ordered to do so by Lancaster, he must obey. Sparrow only battles against those who can provide him a challenge. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilites Requip: The Arbiter (換装 • アービタ, Kansō: Aabita) is a Holder Type Magic and a style of Requip Magic. This Magic allows Sparrow to summon a full suit of battle armor that completely encases him minus his mouth and top of his head. The armor is plated with several jagged edges protruding on the back of calves and around the shoulder. On each shoulder are skeletal faces with goat horns wrapping around the sides. His helmet is also uniquely shaped with a visor wrapping over his eyes, with several chains attached to the back that hang like long strands of hair. Sparrow is highly efficient in summoning his armor and weapons, having nearly complete mastery over it. Even during battles, he is capable of summoning them with incredible speed, and dismissing them just as quickly. Aside from his armor, Sparrow is able to summon a massive sword and shield for battle, which increase his overall attack and defensive capabilities: *'Sword of Charon '(チャロンの剣, Charon no Tsurugi) Sparrow is able to summon a massive broadsword twice his size with several runes engraved up the blade. The handle is also much longer with it coming to an end at a bone-like pummel. From there, a segmented skeletal tail sprouts out and ends in a sharp talon. The blade possesses incredible offensive capabilities that can deal tremendous damage, as well as several signature spells that are specific to it. **'Crossing the River Styx' (ステュクス河を渡る, Suteyukusu Kawa wo Wataru) **'Payment for the Ferryman' (渡し守の支払い, Watashi Shu no Shiharai) *'Shield of the Abyss' (深淵の盾, Shin'en no Tate) To pair with his weapon, Sparrow is able to summon a twisted and deformed shield that end in points at the top and bottom. On the central area engraved on the shield appears a monstrous face with its mouth open revealing its fangs. Similar to the Sword of Charon, Shield of the Abyss possesses incredible defensive capabilities and is able to withstand powerful attacks without harming Sparrow. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Ryuho from Scryed. Category:Requip User Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:The Dreadnaughts